comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Spider-Man Incarnate: the Re-Reboot of Earth-5029
Geez, what is it with the webhead and all these reboots? No, but seriously I think we can all agree that Earth-5029 was one of my best realities I've made. I later attempted to reboot it with Earth-3056, but that didn't pan out very well. So, here comes the second reboot, which will attempt to improve on both realities. The reality designation assigned to this world will be Earth-2095 (yes, that is the numbers from the original reality rearranged. Deal with it). This reality does not mean I'm abandoning Earth-DG52, Jason Todd (Earth-1840), or my Suicide Squad fanfiction. Everyone, it seems like, has multiple projects going in, and I've just been smacked in the face with inspiration for this one. So here it comes. Characters Spider-Man's Main Cast of Characters Spider-Man (2095).jpg|Spider-Man Peter Parker (2095).jpg|Peter Parker Spidey (2095).png|Action shot of Spider-Man Bruce Wayne (2095).jpg|Bruce Wayne, former Batman, Peter's mentor Anna Watson (2095).jpg|Anna Watson-Parker is Spider-Man's mother who was married to Mary Parker, before she was shot and killed by Agents of Roxxon in retaliation for Anna quitting Roxxon with valuable knowledge of the company Benjy Parker (2095).jpg|Benjy Parker, Peter's younger brother Mary Parker (2095).jpg|Mary Parker, Peter and Benjy's biological mother, who was shot and killed, leading to Peter becoming Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson (2095).jpg|Mary Jane Watson is Anna's niece who often stays with the Parker family. She and Peter see each other as cousins and nothing more. Vic Stone (2095).jpg|Vic Stone is one of Peter Parker's best friends Johnny Storm (2095).jpg|Johnny Storm is one of Peter Parker's best friends Jean DeWolff (2095).png|Jean DeWolff is Peter's partner on the force, much like Jim Gordon was to Batman Gwen Stacy (2095).jpg|Gwen Stacy is the love of Peter Parker's life Amanda Turner (2095).jpg|Amanda Turner, Peter's first girlfriend who is eventually killed and sparks the "Amanda Turner Cause", and anti-superhero movement Harry Osborn (2095).jpg|Harry Osborn is at first somewhat of an antagonist to Peter and a love interest for Gwen, but they eventually become friends. Harry is later sent to prison for murdering his mother, which he was framed for by his father, Norman Osborn. Barry Allen (2095).png|Barry Allen, formerly the Flash, is one of Spider-Man's closest allies Secondary Characters John Garrett (2095).jpg|John Garrett is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned to watch over Spider-Man Huntress (2095).jpg|Carol Danvers aka Huntress is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents Ben Urich (2095).png|Ben Urich is a reporter for the Daily Bugle and a frequent contact of Spider-Man Selina Kyle (2095).png|Selina Kyle retains her youthful looks after an incident with a Lazarus Pit Angela Gordon (2095).jpg|Angela Gordon is the daughter of Barbara Gordon and becomes Oracle for Spider-Man. May possibly become the second Poison Ivy. Susan Storm (2095).jpg|Susan Storm is Johnny's older sister and legal guardian. She is a professional model. Brody Danson (2095).jpg|Brody Danson is Spider-Man's publicist Daredevil (2095).jpg|Daredevil is one of the few non-Justice Leaguers who Spider-Man frequently works with Matt Murdock (2095).jpg|Matt Murdock is also Spider-Man's lawyer Justice League Superman (2095).jpg|Superman Green Lantern (2095).jpg|Jesse Joseph / Green Lantern Flash (2095).jpg|Molly Brighton / Flash Atom (2095).jpg|Hank Pym / Atom Aquawoman (2095).png|Marina Curry / Aquawoman Green Arrow (2095).jpg|Cole Barton / Green Arrow Metamorpho (2095).jpg|Rex Mason / Metamorpho Gladiatrix (2095).jpg|Darleena / Gladiatrix Hulk (2095).jpg|Robert Banner / Hulk Doctor Strange (2095).jpg|Steven Nelson / Doctor Strange Warhawk (2095).jpg|John Stewart, Jr. / Warhawk Cyborg (2095).jpg|Justin Grey / Cyborg Other Heroes Deadpool (2095).jpg|Wade Wilson / Deadpool Punisher (2095).jpg|Punisher in full armor Edward Morgan Castle (2095).jpg|Edward Morgan Castle armored down Thor (2095).jpg|Jane Foster becomes Thor after Ragnarok occurs and Mjolnir is left with no Thor Black Manta (2095).jpg|David Everhart became the Black Manta and became the captain of a pirate ship for criminals turned heroes, sailing the seas, righting wrongs and fighting evil from an inter-dimensional portal in the Bermuda Triangle. Black Manta is also an ally to the people of Atlantis Clayface (2095).png|Failed actor Matt Hagen and former Batman villain now acts as Black Manta's second-in-command on his ship, the SS Kaldur. Velocity (2095).jpg|Terrell Daniels was given limited access to the Speed Force via an experiment by S.T.A.R. Labs Giant-Man (2095).jpg|Scott Lang / Giant-Man Wasp (2095).jpg|Janet van Dyne / Wasp Tony Stark (2095).jpg|Tony Stark Jarvis (2095).jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S. / Jarvis / Iron Giant / Sentinel Wiccan (2095).jpg|Billy Kaplan / Wiccan Hulkling (2095).jpg|Teddy Altman / Hulkling Winter Soldier (2095).png|Steve Rogers / Winter Soldier Black Panther (2095).png|T'Challa Chadwick / Black Panther Thing (2095).png|Luke Cage / Thing Sam Wilson (2095).jpg|Sam Wilson, military scientist, and... General Ross (2095).jpg|General Thaddeus Ross make... Firestorm (2095).jpg|Firestorm! Major Force (2095).jpg|Cliff Shepard / Major Force is a government controlled superhero who uses his authority as an excuse to kill Batman (2095).png|Jason Todd becomes Batman in an attempt to keep the legacy alive, but does so on his own terms Robin (2095).jpg|Harley Keener becomes Jason Todd's Robin Bravado (2095).jpg|Josh Ryan / Bravado has similar powers to Superman, just not as powerful. He is also much more arrogant Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery Green Goblin (2095).jpg|Green Goblin, Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, his Joker Norman Osborn (2095).jpg|Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin's alter-ego Mysterio (2095).jpg|Daniel Beck, former heartthrob actor turned serial killer Vulture (2095).jpg|Adrian Toomes / Vulture Electro (2095).jpg|Thomas DaFoe / Electro Lizard (2095).jpg|Henry Connors became the Lizard after injecting himself with Killer Croc's DNA Rhino (2095).jpg|Aleksei Sytsevich or Alex O'Hirn is the Rhino Kraven (2095).jpg|Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven the Hunter Venom (2095).jpg|Eugene "Flash" Thompson / Venom Shocker (2095).jpg|Dennis Carradine / Shocker was a former Roxxon enforcer who fired the shot that killed Mary Parker Chameleon (2095).jpg|Hannibal Davison / Chameleon has actual shape-shifting abilities Doctor Octopus (2095).jpg|Serena Patel was the former protege of Otto Octavius who killed him and stole all of his research, becoming Doctor Octopus Carnage (2095).jpg|Cletus Kasady / Carnage Deadshot (2095).jpg|Floyd Lawton / Deadshot Jonathan Crane (2095).png|Jonathan Crane Scarecrow (2095).png|Scarecrow's Astral Projection Mister Freeze (2095).jpg|Victor Fries was genetically preserved over the years and after returning he learned his wife was cured and joined the League of Shadows, Fries became one of Gotham's head bosses and wages war against the Shadows Bane (2095).jpg|Darren Foxworthy becomes the second Bane after discovering the Venom Serum and leads a group of anarchists Blight (2095).jpg|Derek Powers / Blight Widow (2095).jpg|Julia Hendricks / Widow Blackdog (2095).png|James Hatfield / Blackdog is one of Spider-Man's most intense enemies and claims to know who Spider-Man's real father is Bones (2095).png|D'Simion is an alien who had imprinted on Spider-Man, which makes killing him his only goal. He is nicknamed Bones by Spider-Man Red Volcano (2095).jpg|Red Volcano was created in an attempt to be like Ultron, but he was a failure in he took a liking to humanity, except for Spider-Man. Just the Parker luck. Nemesis (2095).jpg|Madeline Granger / Nemesis Spore (2095).jpg|Danielle Maguire / Spore uses pheromones to complete her goals Hazmat (2095).jpg|Paul Green / Hazmat blasts poison Twixt (2095).jpg|Samuel Skeets / Twixt Inque (2095).jpg|Erin Dean / Inque Kaine (2095).jpg|"Kaine Parker" is Spider-Man's biological half-brother, on his father's side. He adopted the name Parker to truly feel like brothers, and somehow has enhanced versions of Peter's abilities, such as burning his handprints into walls as he climbs and having visions of possible dangers in the future. Joker (2095).jpg|Tim Drake / Joker Deathstroke (2095).jpg|Dick Grayson / Nightwing Daniel Roxxon (2095).png|Daniel Roxxon Other Villains Lex Luthor (2095).jpg|Lex Luthor Ultron (2095).jpg|Ultron Kang (2095).png|Vandal Savage / Kang the Conqueror Darkseid (2095).jpg|Thanos / Darkseid Loki (2095).jpg|Loki Odinson, one of the only surviving Asgardians Baron Zemo (2095).png|Baron Heinrich Zemo Grodd (2095).jpg|Grodd, may be Hydra Zoom (2095).jpg|Phil Matthews was given the mantle of Professor Zoom after Barry Allen killed Eobard Thawne Ra's al Ghul (2095).png|Ra's al Ghul's original body Talia al Ghul (2095).jpg|Ra's al Ghul's current body, his daughter, Talia Kingpin (2095).jpg|Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Category:Blog posts